Conventionally, in a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display device, a diffusion plate (optical sheet) that diffuses light from a light source is incorporated, further a lens sheet (optical sheet) that enhances a light collection characteristic is disposed on the diffusion plate. And, as shown in FIG. 5, these diffusion plate 146 and lens sheet 147 are supported by a support pin sp of a lamp clip lc that is disposed on a bottom surface 144B of a backlight chassis 144 (see a patent document 1).
In the mean time, in such a backlight unit 149, deformation of the resin-made diffusion plate 146 and the like that occurs because of heat from a fluorescent lamp 142, especially, the deformation of the diffusion plate 146 and the like, which occurs because of heat or radiated heat that travel in accordance with turning-on/-off of the fluorescent lamp 142, becomes a problem. This is because in a case where such deformation (bending) occurs, large force is applied to the support pin sp of the lamp clip (support unit) lc by the bending diffusion plate 146 and the like.
However, in the backlight unit 149 in the patent document 1, the light clip lc includes a buffer portion 105. And, the buffer portion 105 buffers the force that acts on the support pin sp which is pushed by the bending of the diffusion plate 146 and the like. Accordingly, the support pin sp and the diffusion plate 146 do not come into relatively tight contact with each other.